midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Virgin Sacrifice
The Virgin Sacrifice is the tenth episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the tenth episode of the series overall. It is also the season finale. Synopsis THE GATES OF HELL HAVE OPENED IN MIDNIGHT - With Hell literally about to erupt onto Witch Light Road, and Fiji about to be claimed by the Demon who has been tormenting her, Manfred leads the Midnighters to take back their home from the evil forces that occupy it. As Bobo turns his attention to saving Fiji, Olivia and Creek confront the wraiths. Manfred focuses on killing the demon and closing the veil with the help of Lem, Joe, and the Rev. Manfred takes a desperate gamble and risks his life by asking for help from an unlikely source.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.10 - The Virgin Sacrifice (Season Finale) - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Recurring Cast *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong *Kellee Stewart -as- Madonna Reed *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice only) Guest Starring *Challen Cates -as- Melanie Pratt *Ryan McCartan -as- Wraith-Jeremy *Derek Mears -as- Colconnar Production Crew *'Director:' **David Solomon *'Writer:' **Monica Owusu-Breen *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Al Septien **Turi Meyer **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= The Virgin Sacrifice 110-01-Wraith.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-02-Lemuel.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-03-Rev. Sheehan.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-04-Wraiths.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-05-Lemuel.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-06-Rev. Sheehan.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-07-Rev. Sheehan-Lemuel-Manfred-Joe.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-08-Rev. Sheehan-Lemuel-Manfred-Joe.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-09-Joe.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-10-Wraiths.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-11-Manfred-Joe.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-12-Manfred.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-13-Bobo.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-14-Creek-Bobo-Olivia.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-15-Creek-Olivia.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-16-Olivia-Fiji-Bobo.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-17-Fiji-Jeremy.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-18-Wraiths-Jeremy.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-19-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred-Creek-Joe-Olivia-Lemuel- Bobo.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-20-Manfred.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-21-Manfred.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-22-Creek.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-23-Bobo.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-24-Fiji.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-25-Lemuel.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-26-Olivia.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-27-Rev.-Sheehan.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-28-Joe.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-29-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-30-Fiji-Bobo.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-31-Manfred-Creek.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-32-Rev. Sheehan.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-33-Madonna.jpg The Virgin Sacrifice 110-34-Bobo-Fiji.jpg |-|BTS= BTS 1x10 The Virgin Sacrifice Challen Cates.jpg BTS 1x10 The Virgin Sacrifice Ryan McCartan.jpg BTS 1x10 The Virgin Sacrifice Sarah Ramos and demon.jpg BTS 1x10 The Virgin Sacrifice Sarah Ramos, Peter Mensah, and Arielle Kebbel.jpg BTS 1x10 The Virgin Sacrifice Peter Mensah, Anne-Marie McGintee, Arielle Kebbel, Monica Owusu-Breen, David Solomon, Dylan Bruce, Bernardo Saracino, Kellee Stewart, and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg BTS 1x10 The Virgin Sacrifice Peter Mensah and Arielle Kebbel.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 110-001-Fiji-Jeremy.png MTX 110-002-Olivia~Rev. Sheehan-Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 110-003-Joe-Creek-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 110-004-Joe-Creek.png MTX 110-005-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 110-006-Rev. Sheehan-Lemuel.png MTX 110-007-Rev. Sheehan-Bobo.png MTX 110-008-Fiji.png MTX 110-009-Jeremy.png MTX 110-010-Fiji-Jeremy.png MTX 110-011-Creek.png MTX 110-012-Manfred.png MTX 110-013-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 110-014-Fiji-Jeremy.png MTX 110-015-Wraiths.png MTX 110-016-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 110-017-Rev. Sheehan-Joe-Manfred-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 110-018-Joe-Manfred-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 110-019-Rev. Sheehan-Creek.png MTX 110-020-Rev. Sheehan-Creek-Manfred~Lemuel-Olivia~Joe.png MTX 110-021-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 110-022-Lemuel.png MTX 110-023-Olivia.png MTX 110-024-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 110-025-Manfred.png MTX 110-026-Creek.png MTX 110-027-Fiji-Jeremy.png MTX 110-028-Wraith~Fiji-Jeremy.png MTX 110-029~Jeremy-Fiji.png MTX 110-030~Jeremy-Fiji.png MTX 110-031-Wraith-Jeremy.png MTX 110-032-Wraiths.png MTX 110-033-Fiji.png MTX 110-034-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred-Creek-Joe-Olivia-Lemuel-Bobo.png MTX 110-035-Manfred.png MTX 110-036-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 110-037~Bobo~Lemuel~Olivia~Joe~Creek~Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 110-038~Rev. Sheehan-Lemuel-Joe.png MTX 110-039-Creek-Bobo-Olivia.png MTX 110-040-Manfred~Joe.png MTX 110-041-Bobo.png MTX 110-042-Creek~Bobo.png MTX 110-043-Wraiths.png MTX 110-044-Wraiths~Joe-Manfred.png MTX 110-045~Wraits-Bobo-Creek.png MTX 110-046-Olivia.png MTX 110-047-Creek-Bobo.png MTX 110-048-Fiji.png MTX 110-049-Olivia.png MTX 110-050-Olivia.png MTX 110-051-Bobo-Olivia.png MTX 110-052-Olivia.png MTX 110-053-Manfred.png MTX 110-054-Lemuel-Joe.png MTX 110-055-Lemuel-Rev. Sheehan-Joe.png MTX 110-056-Manfred.png MTX 110-057-Bobo.png MTX 110-058-Fiji.png MTX 110-059~Olivia-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 110-060-Creek.png MTX 110-061-Olivia.png MTX 110-062-Manfred.png MTX 110-063-Lemuel-Manfred.png MTX 110-064~Lemuel-Manfred.png MTX 110-065-Manfred-Lemuel.png MTX 110-066~Creek-Bobo-Fiji-Olivia.png MTX 110-067-Fiji.png MTX 110-068-Creek-Bobo.png MTX 110-069-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 110-070-Joe.png MTX 110-071-Lemuel.png MTX 110-072-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 110-073-Fiji.png MTX 110-074-Bobo.png MTX 110-075-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 110-076-Bobo.png MTX 110-077-Fiji.png MTX 110-078-Lemuel.png MTX 110-079-Manfred.png MTX 110-080-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 110-081-Joe.png MTX 110-082-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-083-Olivia-Creek.png MTX 110-084-Creek.png MTX 110-085-Olivia.png MTX 110-086~Manfred-Lemuel-Joe.png MTX 110-087-Manfred.png MTX 110-088-Bobo.png MTX 110-089-Fiji~Bobo.png MTX 110-090-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 110-091-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 110-092-Blood Moon.png MTX 110-093-Colconnar.png MTX 110-094-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-095-Colconnar.png MTX 110-096~Colconnar-Manfred.png MTX 110-097-Jeremy-Wraiths.png MTX 110-098-Joe.png MTX 110-099-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 110-100-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 110-101~Wraiths~Joe.png MTX 110-102-Colconnar.png MTX 110-103-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-104-Colconnar.png MTX 110-105-Colconnar.png MTX 110-106-Joe-Colconnar.png MTX 110-107-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-108-Colconnar.png MTX 110-109-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-110-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-111-Colconnar.png MTX 110-112-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-113-Demonic Spirits-Colconnar.png MTX 110-114-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-115~Colconnar.png MTX 110-116-Demonic Spirits-Manfred.png MTX 110-117-Manfred.png MTX 110-118-Joe.png MTX 110-119-Fiji.png MTX 110-120-Bobo.png MTX 110-121-Creek~Madonna.png MTX 110-122~Creek-Madonna.png MTX 110-123~Creek-Madonna.png MTX 110-124-Olivia.png MTX 110-125-Creek-Madonna.png MTX 110-126~Creek-Manfred-Lemuel.png MTX 110-127-Lemuel.png MTX 110-128-Lemuel.png MTX 110-129-Olivia.png MTX 110-130-Lemuel.png MTX 110-131~Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 110-132-Madonna.png MTX 110-133-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 110-134~Manfred-Creek.png MTX 110-135-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 110-136-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 110-137-Wedding Chapel.png MTX 110-138-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 110-139-Chuy-Joe.png MTX 110-140-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 110-141~Creek-Manfred.png MTX 110-142-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 110-143~Lemuel-Rev. Sheehan~Olivia.png MTX 110-144-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 110-145-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 110-146-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 110-147-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 110-148-Creek.png MTX 110-149-Manfred.png MTX 110-150-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 110-151-Manfred.png MTX 110-152-Crew-Melanie.png MTX 110-153-Melanie.png MTX 110-154~Melanie-Rev. Sheehan-Bobo-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 110-155-Manfred-Chuy-Creek-Joe-Olivia~Melanie.png MTX 110-156-Melanie.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - The Battle to Save Midnight (Promo) Midnight, Texas The Virgin Sacrifice (NBC) CLIP 1 Midnight, Texas The Virgin Sacrifice (NBC) CLIP 2 Midnight, Texas The Virgin Sacrifice (NBC) The Final Showdown CLIP Midnight, Texas - The Final Fight for Midnight (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One